1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cargo beds for trucks, and the like. More particularly this invention relates to a truck bed with multiple access points, including on the sides.
2. The Relevant Art
Utility vehicles, such as pickup trucks and cargo vans, are characterized by a load carrying portion, referred to as a cargo bed, defined by a generally planar cargo floor, side members that run perpendicular to the floor, a back member, and a front member that folds down for access to the cargo floor. The dimensions of the cargo bed vary in length from several feet to more than eight feet. These types of vehicles are multifunctional, since they satisfy both transportation and load carrying capacity needs.
Although cargo beds include the front member folding feature for easier access to the cargo floor, often times the front member is not utilized, or often times the objects being loaded into the cargo bed may not enter through the front member when the front member is open. As a result, objects are thrown over one of the side members into the cargo bed. Likewise, rather than lowering the front member to remove the objects, people reach over the side members to grab the objects. As the people reach over the side members, the painted areas of the cargo bed become scratched, and the side members dent and wear disproportionate to the rest of the vehicle. The cargo bed begins to look overly abused. Similarly, because it is more difficult to place and remove objects into the cargo bed from the side members, the objects are more likely to become damaged.
Thus, it can be clearly recognized that there is a need for a cargo bed that facilitates placement and removal of various objects from multiple areas of the cargo bed. Specifically, there is a need for a cargo bed that allows the side members, in addition to the front member, to fold down, tilt, rotate, or open so that people can place and access objects positioned on the cargo floor.